Michael Bell Narrations
71st Academy Awards Promo Beavis and Butt-Head: Chicks N' Stuff (1995) 1996 Video Trailer Beavis and Butt-Head: Hard Cash (1998) 1999 Video Trailer Beavis and Butt-Head: Innocence Lost (1997) 1998 Video Trailer Beavis and Butt-Head: Law Abiding Citizens (1997) 1998 Video Trailer Beavis and Butt-Head Videos Promo Doug's 1st Movie (1999) Trailer 1 * "Something very curious...something quite mysterious...something no one has even seen before." * "Whatever it is has been in Bluffington for years...watch out! It's heading your way." * "Disney presents, The First Doug Movie Ever, premiering only on video spring 1999." Trailer 2 * "There's something out there...something very curious...something quite mysterious...something no one has even seen before." * "Whatever it is has been in Bluffington for years...watch out! It's heading your way." * "Doug: The Movie. Join Doug as he solves the mystery of Lucky Duck Lake, only on video." It's the Pied Piper, Charlie Brown (2000) Trailer * "You won't believe that until you see it. Snoopy saves the day in an all-new Peanuts classic based on the beloved fairy tale, It's the Pied Piper, Charlie Brown." * "Join the Peanuts gang as they meet some very pesky mice in the little song and dance." * "It's the Pied Piper, Charlie Brown. Available exclusively on video and DVD from Paramount Home Entertainment." My Fair Madeline (2002) Trailer Paramount Home Video Indents * "Stay tuned for a special presentation, after the movie." * "And now, the special presentation." Personal Velocity: Three Portraits (2002) Trailer The Real World You Never Saw (1998) Video Trailer * "Just when you thought you'd seen it all." * "You were wrong. MTV Home Video brings you even closer to the cast and crew of the past six Real World seasons." * "Too close. The Real World You Never Saw. It's unreal." Stellaluna (2004) Trailer The Tigger Movie (2000) Teaser Trailer * "Coming only to theaters Feburary 2000...Walt Disney Pictures proudly presents...The Tigger Movie." * "This February...discover the adventure...and believe in your imagination...as Walt Disney Pictures takes you back to the place that's inside all of us, and lives in the hearts of Roo, Eeyore, Piglet, Tigger, and Winnie the Pooh. The Tigger Movie." Video Trailer 1 * "Walt Disney Pictures proudly presents...The Tigger Movie." * "Discover the adventure...and believe in your imagination...as Walt Disney Pictures takes you back to the place that's inside all of us, and lives in the hearts of Roo, Eeyore, Piglet, Tigger, and Winnie the Pooh. The Tigger Movie." Video Trailer 2 * "Now, you can bring home the movie your family will cherish it again and again." * "Discover the adventure...and believe in your imagination...with Roo only the best." * "Eeyore, Piglet, Tigger, and Winnie the Pooh. Own The Tigger Movie." * Alt 1: "Coming to video and Disney DVD." * Alt 2: "Now on video and Disney DVD." Toy Story (Genesis and SNES) Video Game Promo (1996) * "Toy Story: The Video Game. So real, you're there. Get into it." Volunteers (1985) on Fox Family Channel Promo Category:Narrations